<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream smp one shots and requests by crimson_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326107">dream smp one shots and requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_flame/pseuds/crimson_flame'>crimson_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_flame/pseuds/crimson_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>decided to open up a request book <br/>hope y'all enjoy it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Everyone, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream smp one shots and requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hey ! So I've been kinda meh in inspiration and I don't really wanna write a third chapter of Only Us when I don't really have an idea for how I want it to go, yknow ? So I figured that while I try to figure out what I want to do for the next chapter of Only Us I'd open up a request book so that I can still keep writing because it's something I enjoy and hopefully will help with my writers block. So I will be taking requests for oneshots and short stories that you guys want however I do have some rules </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No romantic relationships. I don't feel comfortable writing them because while I am just writing the characters they're portraying I don’t want to make any ccs uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sexual stuff. This goes with no romance. Again I just don't feel comfortable writing it and I don't want to make anyone else feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you want a specific thing give a specific request. I'm not able to read your mind and unless you tell me exactly what it is the prompt you want is I will just go with a vague idea for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please remember I am in school so it may take a little bit for me to get your request done but I will do my best to get them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If I feel I am getting overwhelmed with requests I will close them until I clear out the queue a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly, I have the right to refuse any request if I feel it makes me uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hope you all will enjoy this and I think this will be a fun little side experience for me while writing Only Us.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>